


Photos

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: A very short little fluff about Yuri's morning antics.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Photos

What a beautiful sight. Yuri thought to himself as he looked up at the sleeping man beside him. It had been a while since he had started dating the other skater and every chance he got to wake up beside him made him happy.

Yuri snapped a selfie and posted it on Instagram. "Should I try kissing sleeping beauty here to wake him up or let him sleep?" He tagged the photo. It was only a few moments before he got responses from both his and JJ's fans. Most of them were pretty positive but of course there were still fans that were not happy with their relationship.

He then took another one flipping off the camera tagging this one with, "If you hate us then you know what you can do." After all he did still have kids that followed him.

He then took one kissing JJ posting it. "It didn't work. I knew this whole true love thing was crap." He laid back down resting his head on JJ's chest again looking at the responses from the last photos.

He decided that it was providing him anymore entertainment and that he had given the fans enough of a peek at their lives for now. Yuri set his phone down before poking JJ. "Get up. I'm bored."

JJ caught his hand and kissed it without opening his eyes. "I never said I was asleep. Maybe another kiss will do the trick."

Yuri took his hand back and gently hit the other man. "How long have you been awake?" When JJ didn't respond Yuri rolled his eyes and kissed him again. This time JJ wrapped his arms around him kissing him back.

"Morning. So how did the pictures turn out? Please tell me I looked good. I can't have people thinking I don't always look amazing." JJ flashed his winning smile.

"Oh people deffinately know you drool in your sleep by now. Since I post a lot of pictures of it. It benefits me to show the worst sides of you. Keeps people from wanting to steal you away." Yuri smirked which turned into a laugh as JJ flipped them pinning him down.

"So Yuri Plisetsky doesn't think he can keep me without tricks? I thought you could win any fight." JJ kissed him again.

"Yeah I can. But that's a lot of effort. It's just easier to avoid any temptation of you leaving me for someone else." Yuri kissed him more.

"Nobody can be as good as you. No need to worry about me leaving. I mean nobody else would call me an asshole or idiot."

"Most people don't want their boyfriend to call them names like that." Yuri ran his fingers through JJ's hair. "I'm glad you do though."

"Of course princess." JJ started kissing his neck. "I love everything about you."


End file.
